It is well-known that at the present time propranolol (anaprilin, obzidan) and amiodaron (cordaron) are anti-arrhythmic agents that are widely used in clinical practice.
Their main defects are insufficient effectiveness and low therapeutic diapason, which is manifested by the high frequency of cardial and extracardial side effects. [Mashkovsky M. D. Medicaments. Manual for doctors. Publication 15. Publishing House Novaya Volna. 2005. pages 390-392, 264-266].
The analog of the claimed compounds that is closest in respect to action is the N-succinyl-D,L-tryptophane dipotassium salt exhibiting anti-ischemic, cardiotonic and anti-arrhythmic action upon research [Bulletin of experimental biology and medicine. 1998. vol. 125. No. 5. pages 544-547].
A defect of the known compound is the low anti-arrhythmic activity upon parenteral administration, and also insufficient diapason of therapeutic action.
In view of the aforesaid, what is real is the search for new anti-arrhythmic agents that are capable of manifesting high anti-arrhythmic activity upon parenteral administration and are highly effective upon treatment of disorders of cardiac rhythm.
The anti-allergic and hypolipidemic action of N-acyl derivatives of biogenic amines, for example, glutaryl histamine, is described in the publication of international application WO 99/01103.
Histidine and tryptophane N-acyl derivatives of amino acids are disclosed in the publication of international application WO 2006/135280, wherein the use thereof as anti-allergic and lipid-controlling agents is described.
A description is provided in the publication of application RU 2005118635 of N-acyl derivatives of amino acids, which derivatives have anti-allergic, anti-inflammatory and hypolipidemic action and may be used for the treatment of allergic diseases: bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, pollinosis, seasonal rhinitis, year-round rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, hives, allergic (including anaphylactic) reactions to insect bites and drugs, cold allergy, allergic conjunctivitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, in particular chronic obstructive bronchitis, emphysema, obliterating bronchitis, mucoviscidosis, and also diseases related to disorders of lipid exchange, such as atherosclerosis, obesity, cardial and cerebral ischemia, cardiac infarction, stroke.
It was found by the authors of the instant invention that some of the amino acid N-acyl derivatives have anti-arrhythmic action and may be effectively used in the therapy of cardiac rhythm disorders.
The object of the instant invention is to use glutaric acid derivatives and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as anti-arrhythmic agents.